Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reboot system and a reboot method.
Background Art
The apparatuses such as image forming apparatuses regularly check a connection between a controller board for controlling the apparatus and a control panel of the controller board. In checking the connection, an error message is displayed on the control panel whenever the communication between the control panel and a central processing unit (CPU) in the controller board that regularly communicate with each other is shut down.
In that case, a recovery operation for connecting communication is performed. Conventionally, a power source is turned off and turned on by user operation, or the controller board and peripheral parts are replaced by a service person. This results in increase on user labor or service cost.
To reduce user labor, there has been a system that detects a malfunction required to reboot an apparatus, from among malfunctions that are likely to be recovered by turning off power and turning on power, and reboots a hardware resource and program. When such malfunction is detected, the system automatically reboots to perform the recovery operation.